Manga
A growing list of Kekkaishi's manga volumes and chapters. Official Viz titles are used when available, otherwise unofficial translator titles are used. Anime equivalents are provided where applicable. Collected Volumes Volume 1 *001: Yoshimori and Tokine- 良守と時音 "Yoshimori to Tokine" (Episode 1) *002: Scars- 傷 "Kizu" (Episode 2) *003: Yoshimori's Ambition- 良守の野望 "Yoshimori no Yabō" (Episode 5) *004: Human Ghost- 人間霊 "Ningen Rei" (Episode 5) *005: Nutrients- 養分 "Yōbun" (Episodes 2 and 9) *006: A Dangerous Man- 危険な男 "Kiken na Otoko" (Episode 9) *007: Flower of Passion- 情熱の花 "Jōnetsu no Hana" (Episode 10) Volume 2 *008: Tokio Yukimura- 雪村時雄 "Yukimura Tokio" (Episode 3) *009: Demon Tamer- 鬼使い "Oni Tsukai" (Episode 3) *010: Memories and Hatred- 追憶と憎悪 "Tsuioku to Zōo" (Episode 4) *011: Promise- 誓い "Chikai" (Episode 4) *012: Yoshimori vs. Yoki- 良守vsヨキ "Yoshimori baasasu Yoki" (Episode 4) *013: Shadow Organization- 裏会 "Urakai" (Episode 4) *014: That's All- ただそれだけ "Tadasoredake" *015: Cold Weather Cherry Blossoms (Part 1)- 寒桜(前編) "Kanzakura (Zenpen)" (Episode 6) *016: Cold Weather Cherry Blossoms (Part 2)- 寒桜(後編) "Kanzakura (Kōhen)" (Episode 6) Volume 3 *017: A Day in the Life (Part 1)- 良守の日々(前編) "Yoshimori no Hibi (Zenpen)" (Episode 8) *018: A Day in the Life (Part 2)- 良守の日々(中編) "Yoshimori no Hibi (Chūhen)" (Episode 8) *019: A Day in the Life (Part 3)- 良守の日々(後編) "Yoshimori no Hibi (Kōhen)" (Episode 8) *020: A 400-Year Reunion- 4世紀ぶりの再会 "4-Seiki Buri no Saikai" (Episode 11) *021: Ginro and Koya- 銀露と鋼夜 "Ginro to Kōya" (Episode 11) *022: The Garden- 庭 "Niwa" (Episode 12) *023: Mountain Dogs- 山犬たち "Yamainutachi" (Episode 12) *024: Parting- 別離 "Betsuri" (Episode 12) *025: Resealing- 再封印 "Saifūin" (Episode 12) *026: Black Devil- 黒い悪魔 "Kuroi Akuma" (Episode 10) Volume 4 *027: Resonance (Part 1)- 残響(前編) "Zankyō (Zenpen)" (Episode 7) *028: Resonance (Part 2)- 残響(中編) "Zankyō (Chūhen)" (Episode 7) *029: Resonance (Part 3)- 残響(後編) "Zankyō (Kōhen)" (Episode 7) *030: Big Brother and Little Brother- 兄と弟 "Ani to Otōto" (Episode 13) *031: Masamori Sumimura- 墨村正守 "Sumimura Masamori" (Episode 13) *032: Hoin- 方印 "Hōin" (Episode 14) *033: Running Forest- 走る森 "Hashiru Mori" (Episode 14) *034: Over the Sky- 空の上にて "Sora no Ue nite" (Episodes 14 and 15) *035: Resolution- 決意 "Ketsui" (Episode 15) *Mini Gaiden Volume 5 *036: What is Karasumori?- なんなんだ? "Nan Nanda?" (Episode 16) *037: Lord Uro- ウロ様 "Uro-sama" (Episode 16) *038: Colorless Marsh- 無色沼 "Mushoku Numa" (Episode 16) *039: Divine Field- 神の領域 "Kami no Ryōiki" (Episode 17) *040: Footprints of the Divine- 神様の足跡 "Kami-sama no Ashiato" (Episode 17) *041: Toshimori's Days- 利守の日々 "Toshimori no Hibi" (Episode 18) *042: Secrets- 隠し事 "Kakushikoto" (Episode 19) *043: Feathers- 羽 "Hane" (Episode 19) *044: White Feather Kids- 白羽児 "Shiraha Ji" (Episode 19) *045: Tokine's Arrow- 時音の矢 "Tokine no Ya" (Episode 20) Volume 6 *046: Observer- 監視者 "Kanshisha" (Episode 20) *047: Research- 研究 "Kenkyū" (Episode 20) *048: Claw Marks- 爪跡 "Tsumeato" (Episode 21) *049: Gen Shishio- 志々尾限 "Shishio Gen" (Episode 21) *050: Birthplace- 生家 "Seika" (Episode 22) *051: Uninvited Guest- 招かれざる客 "Manekarezaru Kyaku" (Episode 22) *052: Masamori and Gen- 正守と限 "Masamori to Gen" *053: Big-Headed Wheel- 大首車 "Daikubi Kuruma" (Episode 23) *054: Legitimate Heir- 正統継承者 "Seitō Keishōsha" (Episode 23) *055: Reward- 賞金首 "Shōkin Kubi" (Episode 23) Volume 7 *056: Curtain Call- 最後の称賛''"Saigo no Shōsan"'' (Episode 27) *057: Prince of Central East High- 中高のプリンス''"Chūkou no Purinsu"(Episode 25) *058: Kimiya Hachioji- 八王子君也"Hachioji Kimiya"'' (Episode 25) *059: Karasumori's No. 1- 烏森で一番''"Karasumori de Ichiban"'' (Episode 25) *060: Grandpa's Night- じじいの夜''"Jijii no Yoru"'' (Episode 26) *061: Council of Twelve- 十二人会''"Jūnininkai"'' (Episode 27) *062: Forever...- ずっと... "Zutto..." *063: Declaring War- 宣戦''"Sensen"'' (Episode 28) *064: Negotiation- 交渉''"Kōshō"'' (Episode 28) *065: Black Fire- 火黒''"Kaguro"'' (Episode 28) Volume 8 *066: Three Dimensions- 三次元 "Sanjigen" (Episode 28) *067: Indebted- 借り "Kari" (Episode 29) *068: Elegance- 美学 "Bigaku" (Episode 29) *069: No, Not That One- ダメだよ "Dame da yo" (Episode 29) *070: The Best Man for the Job- 適任 "Tekinin" (Episode 30) *071: Four Years Ago (Part 1)- 4年前(前編) "4 Nen Mae (Zenpen)" (Episode 31) *072: Four Years Ago (Part 2)- 4年前(中編) "4 Nen Mae (Chūhen)" (Episode 31) *073: Four Years Ago (Part 3)- 4年前(後編) "4 Nen Mae (Kōhen)" (Episode 31) *074: The Ougi Clan- 扇一族 "Ōgi Ichizoku" *075: Decision- 決定 "Kettei" Volume 9 *076: Caged Bird- 籠の鳥 "Kago no Tori" (Episode 32) *077: Atora Hanashima- 花島亜十羅 "Hanashima Atora" (Episode 32) *078: Raizo- 雷蔵 "Raizo" (Episode 32) *079: Dog Fight- 空中戦 "Kūchūsen" (Episode 32) *080: Gagin and Hekian- 牙銀と碧闇 "Gagin to Hekian" (Episode 39) *081: A Rat- 鼠 "Nezumi" (Episode 39) *082: Assault- 襲撃 "Shūgeki" (Episode 33) *083: The Final Journey- 最後の旅路 "Saigo no Tabiji" (Episode 33) *084: The Master's Throne- 主の座 "Omo no Ma" *085: Agony- 煩悶 "Hanmon" (Episode 34) Volume 10 *086: Baby Steps- 胎動 "Taidō" (Episode 34) *087: Portable Throne- 動座 "Dōza" (Episode 35) *088: Attack of the Kokuboro- 黒芒楼襲来 "Kokubōrō Shūrai" (Episode 35) *089: Pandemonium- 百鬼夜行 "Hyakkiyagyō" (Episode 35) *090: Alliance- 連携 "Renkei" (Episode 36) *091: Flame Monster- 炎鬼 "Honoo Oni" (Episode 36) *092: Total Transformation- 完全変化 "Kanzen Henka" (Episode 36) *093: Omen- 兆し "Kizashi" (Episode 37) *094: Sea of Flame- 火の海 "Hi no Umi" (Episode 37) *095: Eternity- 永遠に "Eien ni" (Episode 37) Volume 11 *096: Funeral (Episode 38) *097: Together (Episodes 38 and 39) *098: A Passage to Kokuboro (Episode 40) *099: The Crows of Backyard Mountain (Episode 41) *100: The Members of the Night Troop (Episode 42) *101: Skirmishes (Episode 43) *102: Resurgence (Episode 43) *103: Interception (Episode 44) *104: Kokuboro's Hostage (Episode 44) *105: Fighting Alone Volume 12 *106: The Castle (Episode 46) *107: Rescue (Episode 46) *108: Byaku and Matsudo (Episode 47) *109: Hollow Man (Episode 47) *110: Advance Payment (Episode 47) *111: Aihi (Episode 49) *112: Flower Ayakashi (Episode 49) *113: The Man Who Would Not Die (Episode 49) *114: Outside the Other World (Episode 50) *115: Achilles Heel (Episode 50) Volume 13 *116: Zure *117: Warning *118: True Strength *119: Escape (Episode 52) *120: Way Back (Episode 52) *121: Binta (Episode 52) (End of Anime) *122: Visitor *123: Kiyoko *124: Nail *125: Master and Student Volume 14 *126: Jaren *127: Temptation *128: Confidence *129: Master-Sevant Contract *130: of Kekkai and Zekkai *131: Unwanted Guest *132: Giant Goblin *133: Lord and Master *134: Inspection *Gaiden Volume 15 *135: Boxes *136: Hostages *137: No Exit *138: The True Nature of the Box *139: Four Ayakashi *140: Cocoon *141: Kurokabuto *142: Responsibility *143: Warp *144: Total Body Volume 16 *145: The Wrath of Karasumori *146: Order *147: Report *148: Julia *149: Jealousy *150: Love Triangle *151: It Fell from the Sky *152: Water Dragon *153: The Guilty Party *154: A Phone Call from Masamori Volume 17 *155: Abyss *156: Deity Tan-yu *157: Mudo *158: Old Ally *159: Genuine Zekkai *160: Immortality *161: Imperfection *162: Masamori's Choice *163: The Guardian Deity's Power *164: Jealousy Volume 18 *165: A Promise *166: Traitor *167: Mind-Reading *168: Intelligence Unit *169: Sen Kagemiya *170: They Came Flying *171: Undercover Action *172: Panic *173: Four Kekkaishi *174: Cubic Formation Volume 19 *175: Compression *176: Prophecy *177: Shrine Maiden Saki *178: Crow *179: Seclusion *180: Tobimaru *181: Investigation *182: A Visit *183: Wind Ability User *184: God-Killer Volume 20 *185: Conspiracy of Wind *186: Watchdog *187: Deal *188: Elder Brother's Wish *189: Masamori vs. the Ogis *190: Giant Tornado *191: Flesh *192: Youth *193: Worry *194: Left Behind Volume 21 *195: Descent from the Heavens *196: Rain *197: The School is Sinking *198: Making a Decision *199: Infamy *200: Hida Village *201: Requiem *202: Target *203: Destruction *204: The Center of the Power *205: Guidance Volume 22 *206: Special Investigation Unit *207: Headless Island *208: Interrogation *209: Escape *210: Island Manhunt *211: Setting a Fire *212: Rat Run *213: Judgment *214: True Nature *215: Resistance Volume 23 *216: Yashiro *217: Reform *218: Reliance *219: Big-Hearted *220: Distraction *221: Fissure *222: Helper *223: Seiji Hiura *224: Small Ichigu *225: Illusion Volume 24 *226: Abilities *227: Intruders *228: A Change of Plans *229: I Just Follow Orders *230: The Unlucky One *231: Soji and Gen *232: "No Thought" Box *233: Sorcery Unit *234: Scream *235: Vampire Volume 25 *236: Surrounding Humans *237: State of Mind *238: Blank Room *239: Ichigō *240: Striped Plain *241: Example *242: War *243: Justice *244: Breaking In *245: Serpent's Eye Volume 26 *246: Cruel Future *247: A Certain Person *248: Complete Form *249: Shinigami *250: Common Trait *251: Excessive Power *252: Special Human *253: The Promise *254: Conditions *255: Pierrot Volume 27 *256: Revolution *257: Child Prodigy *258: Source of Power *259: Number Three *260: Fighter *261: Power *262: 10 Percent *263: Enemies and Allies *264: Lie *265: Zero Volume 28 *266: Highest Degree of Blank State *267: Majinai Elimination *268: Majinai Destruction *269: One-on-One *270: Contract Formation *271: Denial *272: Equal Resolution *273: Karasumori *274: Real Finale *275: God of Calamity Volume 29 *276: The Limit of a Human *277: White Zekkai *278: Dawn *279: Worry *280: Waking *281: The Men of Ougi *282: Log Keeper *283: Suigetsu *284: Homecoming *285: The Last Night Volume 30 *286: Lord *287: Castle Tower *288: Laughter *289: Game of Tag *290: That Time *291: Into the Distance *292: The New Karasumori Castle *293: Kumon *294: Gate *295: Second Stage Volume 31 *296: Trap *297: Founder *298: Rebirth *299: Ambition *300: Arashizaki Shrine *301: True World *302: Earnestness *303: The King *304: Vessel *305: Hatred Uncollected Chapters *306: Territory *307: Invasion *308: Aim *309: War *310: Attack on the Headquarters *311: All-Out War *312: The Jet Black Darkness Spreading Out Before Masamori... *313: Tsukikage *314: The Cursed Child *315: The Flow of Power *316: Fate *317: Father and Child *318: Kidoin Nura *319: Raijin *320: Wind Change *321: Comrades *322: Smile *323: Hakuma *324: Mission *325: Infiltration *326: Persuasion *327: Utsusemi *328: The Night Before *329: The Truth *330: Battle Start *331: Ogre Princess *332: Guidance *333: The Plan *334: Tsukihisa *335: A Sudden Change *336: Falsification *337: Message Category:Browse